


Take me against the door

by Dir3ction3r2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, Fingerfucking, M/M, Makeup Sex, Narry - Freeform, Narry smut, Riding, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dir3ction3r2/pseuds/Dir3ction3r2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SO I decided to post another smutty one shot ^.^  Check out my other fics please and follow my narry fan account on instagram. Please leave Kudos and enjoy the smuttyness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me against the door

i

       “Stop over reacting Harry!” I groaned with an eye roll.

       “Why were you out with him?” he asked.

       “It’s nothing important,” I sighed.

       “You tell me you’re going shopping but you go out with your ex instead and you tell me it’s nothing important?” he asked disbelievingly.

       “Gosh harry! We’re just friends! Have a little trust would you!” I snapped getting irritated. How dare he try decide who I should spend my time with?

       “Trust?” he laughed sarcastically “Yeah, just forget that you lied about meeting him!” he retorted.

       “This is exactly why! You’re over reacting!” I got up and walked up the stairs. And of course, he followed me.

        “And I shouldn’t?” I rolled my eyes and tried to get the door shut before he got there but it was to no avail. “Niall, don’t ignore me!”

       “You want me to talk? Fine! I’m tired of your shit Harry! You need to get over all your damned insecurities and man up! Your just an over protective son of a bitch that whines over everything in life!” I yelled. The next second, my hands were pinned over my head against the door.

       “Say that again Niall. I fucking dare you to!” he growled menacingly. His tall form hovered above my and his green eyes watched me waiting to see my reaction. I bit my lip. Is it wrong that the situation turned me on? Harry just looked so sexy when he was mad, his voice sounded deeper and having him loom above me did things to me. We stared each other in the eyes and, like usual, I gave in.

        I closed the space between up and placed my lips on his. He responded almost immediately and shoved his tongue into my mouth. I moaned and kissed him back just as hard. Nothing about that kiss was sweet, it was all teeth and tongue but we wanted it that way. Our tongues rolled around each other and danced around our mouths. I turned my face, he got the hint and started kissing down my neck. He let go of my hands in favor of wrapping his arms around my waist. Mine found his neck and pulled him closer to me. His expert lips found my sweet spot and I groaned softly as he sucked and bit the flesh. I pulled him even closer. I wanted to feel him. This was taking too long, why weren’t we naked yet? Why wasn’t he thrusting into me yet? “Harry, skip the fore play,” I panted. I felt him smirk against my neck.

        “Eager are we?” he asked. I whimpered and gripped his shirt. His fingers trailed up my shirt leaving goose bumps as he rubbed the skin. His hands went higher and pinched my nipples. I arched into his touch with a soft groan. He finally pulled off my shirt. His mouth trailed down to my nipples as sucked on the buds until each was num. His fingers pinched them softly and rolled them around.

        “Harry,” I breathed before pulling his lips back onto mine. My fingers tangled up in his fingers and his gripped my arse. I untangled one of my hands from his hair and trailed it down his body. I rubbed his cock through his tight jeans feeling how he got harder under m palm. I unzipped his pants pulled them as far down as my hand could reach. He pulled away from me only long enough to pull his shirt off. I kissed the corners of his lips all the way to his neck. I sucked on his sweet spot right under his ear leaving and angry bruise behind. I kissed down his body, relishing the sounds he made, until I reached the hem of his briefs. I knelt down in front of him and started kissing around his stomach. I then pulled down his briefs and pants the rest of the way down and he stepped out of them.

        I took his semi hard on in my hands and started pumping my fist. I kissed all over his thighs, sucking spots all over. I buried my nose in his trimmed pubic hair and started licking at the base of his cock. I licked a stripe up to the tip and started giving the head little kitten licks. He groaned softly and that encouraged me. I started taking him into my mouth slowly, still pumping the bit I hadn’t fit in just yet. I started bobbing my head taking in more of him every round. He started thrusting his hips so I relaxed my throat and let him, unbuttoning my shorts to palm myself through my briefs. Harry groaned loudly and tangled a hand in my short hair.

       I looked up at him with watery eyes. He was looking down at me with dark eyes with an arm braced against the door. Damn he looked so fucking sexy like that. I pulled my cock out of my briefs and started stroking myself. I hollowed my cheeks and bobbed my head in time with his thrusts. Soft moans escaped his plum lips as he fucked my mouth, I love hearing those sound. He suddenly let go of my hair and pulled his cock out of my mouth. I stared up at him questioningly. He grabbed his cock and started slapping my face with it. I moaned and stuck my tongue out. He rubbed his cock against my tongue then face. “Get up,” he said. I licked my lips and obeyed. He pulled me to his lips and kissed me roughly. He then flipped my around so I was facing the door. He attached his lips to my neck and I moaned. I suddenly felt his finger prod at my entrance. He pushed it in and wiggled it around. I moaned and placed my fore-head on the door. He added another finger and another until I had three fingers rapidly thrusting into me.

       “Fuck Harry!” I groaned as waves of pleasure rushed up my body. I reached my hand back so I could grab his free hand.

        “You ready?” he asked. I nodded my head frantically. He spat on his hand and rubbed it on his cock. He slowly pushed into me moaning in my ear. I burnt a little but it was nothing I couldn’t handle.

       “Move Harry! Move,” I demanded and he complied. He thrust his hips slowly, drawing a long moan from my mouth. His movements got faster and soon he was pounding into me. “Ah yes! Fuck me Harry! Shit!” I moaned.

        “You feel so tight and perfect around me Niall, I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” He groaned before licking my ear lobe. I moaned loudly.

        “Yes Harry, fuck me so good!” I moaned. He placed his other hand on top of mine as he destroyed my ass. I intertwined our fingers. My legs started giving out and I think Harry noticed because he turned my back around and lifted me. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He held on to my thighs and pushed into me again. I moaned and threw my head back against the door. He kissed my neck as he pounded into me then moved up to my lips. We kissed messily both on cloud nine. Our hot, sweaty bodies moved together in sync and everything felt so good.

        He suddenly backed up and walked us to the bed never once pulling out of me. When my back hit the silk sheets he pushed my legs up until my thighs touched my chest and pounded into me harder. I moaned even louder and gripped on to his back. “I-I wanna…be on top,” I told him. He nodded and rolled us over. I wasted no time bouncing on his nine inch cock. I placed my arms on his chest for support as I grinded down on him.

        “I’m so close,” Harry moaned. I moved even faster. His large hand suddenly wrapped around my cock. I moaned and bit my lip as he pumped his fist ferociously.

        “H-harry!” I moaned as I climaxed. My juices landed on his stomach and chest. I clenched around his cock making him come a minute later with a loud shout of my name and several curse words. I fell on his chest panting heavily. “Fuck,” I groaned. I slid off of him and collapsed on his side.

         “You ok?” he asked and I laughed breathlessly. He’s always so sweet.

        “Yeah,” I panted. There as a short silence and the only sounds heard were our heavy breathing. “Sorry for lying about going out with Kevin. He wanted to be friends and I didn’t want to you to be mad.”

        “Sorry for over reacting, I know I was being I dick. I know you can hang out with whoever you want to,” Harry said.

        “What is it with us and make up sex?” I asked. It always seemed to happen. Sometimes I even suspect we subconsciously piss each other off just so we could have mind blowing orgasms.

        “I don’t know,” he laughed “What better way to make up?” I had to agree with that. What better way was there?


End file.
